


On Base Date Night

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy has no idea, Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fitz cooking, FitzSimmons Date, Fluff, On Base Date, She is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz decides to cook Jemma a meal as a sort of date. However the pair are interrupted by Daisy who doesn't seem to know that they are on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Base Date Night

Fitz had set up everything perfectly, he had made sure that nobody was in the kitchen and that it would just be him and Jemma. He had even made her favourite to eat. Granted it wasn’t amazing but, he was quite proud of it anyway. He had made her a Cottage Pie- something that the pair of them always had when they were homesick, and scooped out some for her placing it on her plate that was already full of potatoes and other assorted vegetables. 

“Fitz, I honestly can’t thank you enough of how amazing all of this is,” she grinned at him, taking a bite of the food. “And this actually isn’t that bad you know.”

“Not that bad?” he rolled his eyes and smiled smugly. He was glad that they were actually able to be on a date with each other and that they had some time to themselves.

That was until they both heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and Daisy decided to sit herself down on the chair beside Jemma.

“Hi guys! Oh is that still hot? I’m starving!” Daisy scooped out some of the Cottage Pie for herself and started eating. “Oh is this homemade? Because it tastes homemade.”

“Actually Daisy- me and Fitz were-”

“Oh sorry, were you sharing it between both of you? I didn’t even know that you ate that much Jemma,” she shook her head. “No worries, you can still eat this- I’ll make myself some pasta,” the girl stood up and went over to the cupboard, bringing out a saucepan and a pack of pasta. 

After a few minutes it was the three of them and neither Fitz nor Jemma wanted to say anything to Daisy about this being a date for them. Next time they were going out somewhere. 

“When are you two going on a date then?” Daisy asked them both. 

“What? We’re not- I- We-” Jemma started, getting slightly worked up and flustered. 

“It’s not like you two have been sneaking around very much. And you know that there are cameras all over the base, so I’ve seen those kisses that you’ve had when nobody else was around and you thought that you were safe,” she pointed out. “What’s for dessert?”

“Chocolate fudge cake,” Fitz muttered. 

“Oooooh! That sounds good! Dibs on the first slice,” Daisy grinned, bouncing on her chair like a hyperactive child that had been eating far too many sweets and promised to go to Disney World. 

“Sure,” Fitz looked over at Jemma apologetically and shrugged a little to which she just gave him a small smile and knew that later she would have to promise him that they would only have dates away from the base now. 


End file.
